All Alone
by misorai
Summary: Kate hanya termangu melihat Megan yang sekenanya ke sana kemari. Ikut interogasi dan ikut menangkap pelaku bersama polisi. Bahkan kadang hanya sendirian, tanpa persiapan apa pun. #KalimatMemotivasi


_Disclaimer: ABC network_

_A.n: maaf ga terlalu canon_—_udah rada lupa ceritanya._._

Enjoy~

* * *

**All Alone**

"Megan, biar kubantu—,"

"Jangan berani-berani. Dia mayatku."

Kate menghela napasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Megan menolaknya memeriksa tubuh mayat yang dikirim pada mereka.

"Panggil polisi. Ini pembunuhan. Kaulihat pinggangnya yang memar itu? Itulah buktinya."

Kesimpulan Megan selalu tepat. Matanya tajam untuk semua keanehan pada mayat yang diperiksanya. Tangannya dengan lincah dan tanpa ragu beraksi memeriksa tubuh sang korban. Kadang membedahnya, kadang hanya dengan sekilas melihat ia sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Megan Hunt, petugas dokter forensik berbakat yang tidak pernah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum pernah, melakukan kesalahan. Pengetahuannya sangat mendalam. Tidak ada hal yang tidak diketahui Megan dalam hal pemeriksaan mayat.

Megan hanya kurang berbakat dalam satu hal, bergaul. Kate sangat menyayangkan hal itu. Megan adalah bawahan sekaligus teman perempuan satu-satunya di sana. Walau mungkin hanya Kate saja yang menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Ethan, teruskan pemeriksaan mayat ini. Segera beritahu aku hasilnya nanti sore." Megan dengan cekatan mengambil tas dan jaketnya, lalu pergi keluar ruangan pemeriksaan mayat.

Itu perintah. Bukan permintaan tolong.

"Eh tunggu! Kau akan pergi ke mana, Megan?" Ethan, mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang praktik di sini dan berada di bawah pengawasan Kate, hanya bisa kebingungan mendengar suruhan Megan. Sebelumnya dilarang untuk membantu Megan karena dianggap 'akan merepotkan saja', lalu secara tiba-tiba menyerahkan pemeriksaan pada Ethan.

"Aku akan menendang punggung pembunuh gadungan ini."

Itulah Megan. Dokter forensik yang suka menganalisis seperti polisi.

Terkadang Kate hanya termangu melihat Megan yang sekenanya ke sana kemari. Ikut interogasi dan ikut menangkap pelaku bersama polisi. Bahkan kadang hanya sendirian. Berani dan gagah, Megan terjun ke lapangan tanpa alat perlindungan, tanpa bantuan polisi, tanpa persiapan apa pun.

Kate hanya bisa menduga mengapa Megan bersikap sok ngebos dan menarik diri dari pergaulan. Mungkin karena Megan terlalu cerdas, mungkin juga karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu yang membuat otot di tangannya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna lagi.

Kate menghela napas. Walau Megan tidak pernah secara serius membicarakan hal ini, Kate cukup mengetahuinya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Megan adalah dokter bedah saraf yang sangat terkenal atas kejeniusannya. Namun, ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Tangannya tidak bisa berfungsi secara sempurna lagi, tetapi ia memaksakan diri menangani pasien yang harus dibedah dan berujung dengan kematian sang pasien. Kehidupan Megan sejak saat itu kacau. Mulai dari reputasinya yang menurun, suaminya menceraikannya, anak perempuannya yang diasuh sang mantan suami menjauhinya, ayahnya bunuh diri, ibunya tidak bersikap seperti ibu seharusnya.

Renungan Kate dibuyarkan oleh ketukan kaca yang memisahkan ruang kerja Kate. Ia melihat Ethan berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang masam dan tidak ramah. Ia berbicara dengan cepat, "Megan pergi ke tempat pembunuh, Kate. Sendirian."

Kate langsung merasa tidak enak. "Dia sudah memanggil polisi?"

"Megan? Megan yang itu, memanggil polisi? Kita berdua sama-sama tau hal itu akan terjadi ketika air mengalir dari bawah ke atas."

Kate merasa terjebak antara kaget dan tidak kaget. Megan selalu sendirian. Selalu merasa tidak perlu bantuan orang lain. Selalu merasa bisa melakukan apapun sendirian.

Kate segera berdiri. "Ethan, panggil Bud dan Sam dari kepolisian. Suruh mereka segera mengejar Megan." Lalu Kate berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ethan. "Aku akan menampar muka Megan yang dingin itu dan menyadarkannya."

Kate tidak akan membiarkan Megan terjebak dalam masa lalunya.

* * *

A.n 2: sebenernya kata2nya gini

Kate: "Do you have friends?"

Megan: "No, why?"

Kate: "Get some. You can't fight everybody, everywhere, all the time, alone."

Jadi ya em begitulah


End file.
